The Club Part 1
by Anime Girls
Summary: Well, this is made by me Diana! Please read and review!=) bye bye
1. The Club Part 1

Well, I started a new fic. Since everyone always seems innocent, I decided to change that. The title sets the location......keep reading to know what happens  
***********************************************************************  
  
"It's so boring!" Hilde shouted. It was Saturday night and the gang were all in the living room of their house( well actually Relena's mansion, but everyone lives in it).  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Diana answered.  
  
"You guys want to go clubbing?" Hilde asked. Then all the girls had a grin on their faces. What were they thinking?  
  
"Sure!" Heero and Duo shouted. Then the guys had the same eerie type grin. What were they up to?  
  
"Okay do you guys have clubbing clothes?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Oh I think we'll find some," Quatre said as all the guys ran to Duo's room.  
  
"Wow, they seem anxious to go!" Diana said confused.  
  
"Well, it's our turn!" Sally said as they went to Diana's room, where all the clubbing clothes were.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, we're ready," Duo screamed as all the guys sat in the living room.  
  
The guys were all wearing black pants and similar shirts. Duo was wearing a tight black shirt (well all of them were) and a blue silk shiny button down shirt over it. Quatre was wearing a tight black shirt with a black button down shirt with blue dragons on it. Trowa only had a tight black shirt on with red thorns going around the sleeves. Heero had a tight black shirt with a red silk shiny button down shirt over it. Wufei of course had a silk dragon shirt on. He was trying to show off by leaving all the buttons open and had no shirt under.  
  
After another 15 minuters, the girls came out. The guys were very impressed. They were satisfied, ignoring the fact their girls looked like prostitutes. Sally was wearing a spagetti strap v-neck that came very low. She had a knee-high skirt but with slits up to mid-thigh. Catherine had a black tight dress with dragons going up the sides of the dress. It was already short do it didn't have slits. Relena had a short neon blue dress with the stomach cut out. It was spaghetti strapped. Diana had a neon pink tube top on. It was very tight and was just enough to cover her. She had a neon pink mini-skirt with small slits. Hilde was wearing a bra-like top that was slightly revealing. It was neon green with a matching neon green mini-skirt. Hers had no slits though. All the girls had exact matching shoes, same color and material. There heels were all exactly 5 inches high. Still the guys were taller(that sucked!).  
"Hey, you guys are looking good!" Diana told the pilots.  
  
"Yeah not too bad guys!" Hilde added.  
  
"You girls are looking quite fine tonight!" Quatre said being the first guy to stop staring.  
  
"Ah-Ha, revealing the way I like it!" Duo said in a low voice but was heard anyway.  
  
Diana then leaned over to Hilde and whispered,"Don't get mad but I think I'm gonna be dancing with your man!" and began looking Duo up and down.  
  
"Yeah sure, but Quatre isn't looking so bad. I am gonna get a turn with him, or many turns," Hilde said eyeing Quatre.  
  
"I hope Ms. Perfect Princess Peacecraft doesn't mind if I get with Heero, he is looking good. Well, and Duo and Quatre!" Catherine added.  
  
"Ok, deal, no problems with dancing with eachother's guys, in ANY way! We are all friends!" The three of them said walking back to the others.  
  
Then the guys walked back a little and began whispering.  
  
"Damn, those girls look hot. I hope you don't mind me dancing with them!" Duo said.  
  
"Nah, I won't. No matter how dirty it is!" Quatre replied," But don't get mad at me either.  
  
"Well, not too dirty with Relena," Heero said.  
  
"Oh come on Heero. We are CLUBBING, how do you want us to dance? We are all friends. It wouldn't matter!" Trowa convinced Heero.  
  
"Oh, alright," Heero answered.  
  
"OKAY!" they all agreed.  
  
"Hey guys, it's 11 p.m you wanna go?" Sally asked.  
  
"Sure let's go!" Duo shouted.  
  
"OK let's go to club Sandbar, then to club Exit!" Diana said.  
  
"Ok come on let's go!!!" Heero said in a rush. Then they all got in the car and left for Sandbar.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hey, I hope you liked it. The second part is at the club but to know what happens ya gotta wait. Please review my story. thanks! bye bye 


	2. The Club Part 2

well, this is part 2! the setting is the club. sorry i took 4 eva to put it up, but i don't have much time on my computer. sorry, but please review it. thaks! bye bye!  
***********************************************************************  
  
After a half hour of driving, they finally reached the Sandbar. The place was very loud. Since it was kinda early, the place wasn't packed.  
  
"So let's see what you guys are made of!" Hilde said challengingly.  
  
"Whose first?" Diana said sounding tempting.  
  
Then the song "Heads High" (Mr. Vegas) came on.  
  
"Who can dance reggae?" Hilde and Diana asked. But as they questioned, Relena and Heero walked over to dance.  
  
"Wow, she isn't too bad!" Duo said watching the two of them dance," It's like you've been clubbing before!" he said curiously.  
  
"No we haven't!" Hilde said looking away from Duo.  
  
"Yes you have!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Oh Please! I don't think Heero could have learned how to dance in a second! Look at them, they are dancing perfect. Knees bent, no space between them, they both previously learned how to dance! Don't say nothing to us!!" Diana screamed telling Duo off.  
  
"Alright, Alright, we are just as guilty!" Duo confessed.  
  
"Well you have a lot to say but can you dance as good as your friend?" Diana said challenging Duo.  
  
"I can dance better than him! Are you all talk yourselg?" Duo said also challenging Diana."I bet no can beat me!"  
  
"We'll have to see about that!" Diana said. Then they walked to Heero and Relena and began dancing the same way.  
  
"How low can you go Ms. "I am better than you" ?" Duo asked.  
  
"Let's see "Mr. I'm better than everyone" !" Diana answered. Then they began to go lower and lower. Both of them were practically on the floor.   
  
"Wow, look at Diana and Duo!" Catherine said.  
  
"So, she isn't weak!" Wufei said.  
  
"Okay, I give up!" Duo shouted," My knees are killing me!"  
  
"HAHAHA I can take in the pain!" Diana answered as they got up. Then she turned around with her back facing him and his hands around her waist.  
  
"Knees feeling better?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah" Duo answered.  
  
"Wanna go down again?" she asked again.  
  
"Can you go down with your back turned?" he also asked.  
  
"I can go even better. The question is can you?" Diana replied.  
  
"Yes" Duo answered in an odd voice saying no.  
  
"But not too long, your legs won't last. Remember we've went clubbing too! I know how that feels. Your legs will hurt even more!" Diana said warning Duo.  
  
"Well I can tell you've had practice! Just how many times have you been clubbing before, cause no other girls i've danced with can dance like you and Hilde!" Duo said curiously.  
  
"And just how many girls was that?" Diana said shuting up Duo.  
  
"Oh ok. Fine, ready, go!" Duo answered. They began going lower again.  
  
"She keeps going and never gets tired. I can't wait until my turn!!" Quatre said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I think your going to have to wait, Heero is looking interested in Diana and almost forgot about Relena!" Hilde pointed out. Then Heero turned his attention back on Relena.  
  
"And i'm thinkin someone is becoming interested in you." Quatre said whispering Trowa.  
  
" Oh well, let him come here!" Hilde said winking.  
  
Many songs passed and everyone danced with everyone else. Only one person could keep up with Diana. It was Trowa.  
  
"I guess being acrobatic helps huh," Duo said with a touch of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Although, the dirtiest couples were Hilde and Duo and Diana and Quatre. Both Quatre and Duo were laying on the floor with Diana and Hilde either standing or on their knees dancing on top of them. No one expected Shy Mister Quatre to be so dirty. But even Wufei got dirty with the girls.  
  
"Wow that was fun! Next club!" Wufei said surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah, where are we going?"Sally asked.   
  
"Well, it's only 12. Let's leave Exit for last. Let's go to club Shadow! It's not that far. Come on!" Diana said.  
  
"Yeah, sure! This should be fun!" Duo said happily. Then they got in the car and headed for club Shadow.  
***********************************************************************  
  
well,i know this is kinda weird, but i wrote the dance part from my experiences and other people's experiences. people who actually went clubbing. please review it! thanks for reading it anyway. i didn't finish part 3 but i am still writing it. i will just say, someone new joins us. hmmmmmm another actual character(maybe Dorothy spying maybe not) or maybe a new character. wait and read it! bye bye  
  



	3. The Club Part 3

ok here someone new is introduced. i told ya, ya gotta read to find out! remember this is at club Shadow. please read and review!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ok, we're here!" Trowa said.  
  
"Is anyone's legs still hurting?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No, not anymore. I am no longer weak!" Wufei said.  
  
"Ok......whatever, let's go!" Hilde said rushing everyone towards the club.  
  
"Let's go in!" Sally screamed.  
  
"Alright!" The gang said reaching the entrance. The place was almost packed.  
  
"Oh Yeah! This is a party! Come on!" Relena said dragging Heero and Diana by the hand(They were the first ones she could reach).   
  
*Big Pimpin spending cheese,  
We be Big Pimpin on the b-l-a-d-s*  
  
"I love this song! come on let's dance!" Hilde said grabbing Duo. They began dancing.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, would you like something to drink, hehehe, HI DIANA!" someone said tapping Diana on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, who is that? Can it be...." Diana said turning around. "Oh my god! KARRIE! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh nice to see you too! I work here! DUHH" Karrie answered.  
  
"Oh what's up with the hoochie-mama clothes?" Diana asked.  
  
"Umm,you of all people should talk!" Karrie said trying to keep a serious face. She was wearing a red haulter top with a red mini-skirt. She was also wearing a red headscarf. She had red ankle boots with 4 inch heels. "Hehehe, I'm just playing. We are dressed the same! By the was I like that shirt! Where ya b..e..e..n..." Karrie stopped as she took notice of Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei. "Please tell me they're not taken!"  
  
"Sorry, they are." Diana answered.  
  
"Awww, man! Who is that one with?" Karrie asked pointing to Heero.  
  
"Oh him. He's with her," Diana said showing her Relena.  
  
"Yeah, who is she?" Karrie asked a little jealous.  
  
"She is Relena Peacecra..." Diana was cut off.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft!? Queen of the Earth?" Karrie said.  
  
"Yes," Diana finished.  
  
"You have to have one of them. I know you do!" Karrie said curiously.  
  
"Yes, I do" Diana replied.  
  
"Him?" Karrie said pointing to Trowa.  
  
"No, him," Diana said pointing to Quatre.  
  
"Ohh, he's even better! I am proud of you Diana, you did good!" Karrie said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, why don't you stay with us? Come on Karrie!" Diana said.  
  
"Well....ok, I guess. I get off in 10 minutes." Karrie replied.  
  
"First come and meet everyone!" Diana said grabbing Karrie.  
  
"Ok! Him first(Heero)!" She said happily.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Heero, I want you to meet my friend. Heero meet Karrie, Karrie meet Heero. And this is Relena, Relena- Karrie, Karrie- Relena!" Diana said introducing everyone.  
  
"Hello" Heero said cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Relena said not too cheerfully.  
  
"Trowa, Catherine! Come here!" Diana said. The two of them were at the bar getting drinks. Trowa was getting a Sex on the Beach. Catherine was getting a Sherly Temple. After they got their drinks they walked over.  
  
"What's up!" Catherine asked.  
  
"I want you to meet Karrie. Karrie-Trowa, Trowa-Karrie, Karrie-Catherine, Catherine-Karrie!"  
  
"Hey, what's up!" Catherine said.  
  
"Oh nothing. Diana asked me to stay with her and you guys. Do you mind?" Karrie asked.  
  
"No! It should be more fun with someone else!" Catherine answered.   
  
"Yeah. Do you want a drink?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Not yet, I have to go meet everyone else. But thanks anyway!" Karrie said.  
  
"Ok, but let me warn you, Duo is a little weird!" Trowa said warning Karrie.  
  
"Thanks for the warning! Hilde told me a lot about him. I have an idea on what to expect.!" Karrie said laughing.  
  
"K, we have to go now, sorry, but we'll be back! byebye!" Diana said as they walked away. "K, now Sally and Wufei! Come on!" She said rushing Karrie.  
*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Sally, hey Wufei!" Diana said to the dancing couple.  
  
"What's up?" Sally asked.  
  
"Meet Karrie, she is my friend!" Diana answered.  
  
"Oh Hey!" Sally said to Karrie.  
  
"Hey Wufei, she isn't weak either, she can go low like me!" Diana said getting Wufei's attention.   
  
"Nice to meet you, we'll see how strong you are!" Wufei said to Karrie.  
  
"Ok, later!" Karrie said winking at him. She was acting stupid hoping for a smile but Wufei just looked away.  
  
"Ok! Now to Duo and Hilde !" Diana said.  
*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Diana, do you know where Duo i......"Hilde was surprised." Hey Karrie what are you doing here?!?!?"  
  
"I work here now!"Karrie answered.  
  
"heheh, it's good to see you!" Hilde replied. "Oh there's Duo!"  
  
"Duo come here!!" Diana yelled.  
  
"What happen?!" Duo asked holding a Sex on the Beach in his hand.  
  
"I remember you!" Karrie said surprised.  
  
"Yeah your that bartendor at Speed!" Duo answered.  
  
"No not anymore, I work here!" Karrie replied.  
  
"So you've been to Speed Duo?" Hilde curiously.  
  
"You can say he went there but he spent his time at the bar! Do you know how many Sex on the Beach's this guy can drink!" Karrie said and began laughing.  
  
"Yeah I broke the record!" Duo said grinning, then stopped realizing Hilde had not changed her face."Ok so I've been to a few clubs..... ok a lot of clubs but so have you!"  
  
"Oh please Duo, fighting with you is like fighting with a child, you both start whining!" Hilde said after turning her back on him.  
  
"Ok, we have to go now, you two do what ya want, you'll probablly make up so we'll just leave you alone!" Diana said inching away from the fighting couple.  
  
"See Ya!" Karrie said as they began walking away.  
  
"Ok, last, Quatre!" Diana said trying to find him.  
*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Quatre!" Diana said when she finally found him.  
  
"Hey where ya been?" Quatre asked.  
  
"This..."Diana stepped to the side,"...is Karrie. Karrie meet Quatre, Quatre-Karrie"  
  
"Hello" Karrie said cheerfully.  
  
"How do you do?" Quatre said politely. "So when did you two become friends?"  
  
"Oh we met at a club" Karrie answered.  
  
"Yeah, she used to work at club Speed" Diana finished.  
  
"So, you've been clubbing before?" Quatre said curiously.  
  
"Slow down Mr. 'Innocent', we heard your story too!" Diana shot back. "Anyways, Karrie is coming to Exit with us. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, as long as she can dance!" Quatre said teasingly.  
  
"We will just have to see about that!" Karrie answered, winking at Quatre. Quatre then winked back.  
  
While they were walking away she said,"He is better than Wufei! When I winked at Wufei I got nothing-not even a smile, but when I winked at Quatre he winked back. I'm gonna like him!hehehe!"  
  
"Back off Karrie!" Diana joked."Oh hey Relena!"   
  
"Hi Diana, sorry for bumping into you!" Relena answered.  
  
"No problem" Diana answered.  
  
"Hi Relena!" Karrie said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hi Karrie" Relena answered with a fake smile.  
  
"Well, we're about to go get drinks, do you want one?" Karrie asked kindly.  
  
"Sure" Relena answered losing her fake smile as they began walking.  
*~*~*~*~*~At The Bar~*~*~*~*~*   
"What would you like?" the bartendor asked.  
  
"Ummm, I'll have a Sherly Temple" DIana answered.  
  
"I'll have a Virgin Mary" Relena said innocently.  
  
"I'll have a Bloody Mary" Karrie said daringly.  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Hilde, wanna dance?" Heero asked.  
  
"Where's Relena? Why isn't the Perfect Princess dancing with her Perfect Soldier?" Hilde joked.  
  
"Very funny Hilde. She said she was getting a drink." Heero answered.  
  
"Now I want a drink! You want one?" Hilde said getting up.  
  
"Sure, come on!" Heero answered, beginning their walk across the club. But little did they know that some trouble was brewing up.... *Bum, Bum, Bum*(I always wanted to do that!)  
***********************************************************************  
ok, i just wanna say that the clubs i use are actual clubsi N.Y. i think. anywayz, i also wanna say that in real life Karrie isn't really jealous like that, but since it's my fic i made her like that! but she is that flirty! well part 4 is going to take me a while to do. but let's just say fire starts burning between an innocent and daring person, can ya take my hint? well if ya don't get it ya better wait for part 4! and more than 1 fight happens! well please review this! thanks! bye bye  
  
  



	4. The Club Part 4

well, like i said trouble is brewing up! i actually liked this chapter. It was fun to write cause i wanted to say this to four or five certain girls. i will eventually! but to know what was said ya gotta read! have fun!  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The three girls sat at the table and drank ther drinks. They were too tired to dance. They just sat down and began chatting. While a guy was passing by, he had tripped over a chair sticking out. Although he caught his balance, some of his drink landed on Karrie's shirt. Relena tried to hold in her giggles.  
  
"Oh god!" Karrie said looking at her shirt.  
  
"Don't worry, not that much fell!" Diana said trying to comfort Karrie.  
  
"Well, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Karrie said walking away.  
  
"Oh, aren't we 'Ms. Sassy'!" Relena said but wasn't loud enough for Karrie to hear.  
*~*~*~*~*~  
After 15 minutes, Karrie came out of the bathroom to find Duo with a blonde holding onto his hand.  
  
"Come'on dance with me!"  
  
"Look lady! I don't want to dance with you! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Hey Duo?" Karrie said. Duo turned around to find a confused look on Karrie's face. Then he motioned for her help.  
  
"Who may I ask are you?" Karrie asked the blonde.  
  
"Don't worry! Who are you?" The blonde asked.  
____________________________  
  
"Wow, Karrie is taking long! I'm going to see what's up. Since by the looks of it, you don't like her, just stay here and think of some more insults for Karrie" Diana said to the now shocked Relena. She walked away..... only to find more trouble. She stood and watched Karrie and the blonde.  
____________________________  
  
"Don't worry who I am, get your hands off my man!" Karrie yelled.  
  
"Or else what?" the snobby blonde answered.  
  
"Listen, get your slutty hands off my man ot I'll slap you for the bitch you are!" an angry Karrie replied.  
  
"Yeah right!" the blonde said.  
  
Since Diana got bored, she decided to step in.  
  
"Look here you trashy blonde(no offense to blondes)bitch! If you don't back off my friends, I will kick your ass!" Diana finished.  
  
"Ewwww, some people need to learn respect!" the blonde said flipping her hair in disgust.  
  
"Oh sorry," Karrie began, stopping the blonde, "I'm so sorry! I should learn to have respect in front of the Queen of Pigeons!" The blonde then turned to see many people laughing at her. She walked away in humiliation.  
  
"Yeah that's right! Fly away you dirty pigeon! Go back to your coop!" Duo joked."That was real good Diana! And Karrie...Thanks! That girl was on my ass and wouldn't let go!" He finished  
  
"No problem! Anytime. Actually I was hoping for a fight!" Karrie giggled.  
  
"Oh hey!" Duo said to a half hidden figure. Then it took a step into the light. It was Relena.  
  
"Oh you missed it! Diana and Karrie just told off this dumb blonde(once again no offense to blondes)!" Duo said.  
  
"Of course Karrie was there! I mean look at her! She's all over you! She probably followed you around." Relena said.  
  
"Actually it was the blonde who was all over me and following me around!" Duo said stepping in.  
  
"What is up with you? I try to be so nice to you, but you're only bitchy to me!" Karrie said confused.  
  
"Whay should I be nice to a tramp like you?" Relena shot back.  
  
"I'd rather be a tramp than a stuck up bitch!" Karrie fought back.  
  
"Ok both of you shut up!" said a tall figure which held the two of them, who looked like they were on WWF live about to jump on eachother, apart from eachother's grasp.  
  
"Hey, I got it from here! We need to have a little talk! Thanks for stopping the lions from jumping on eachother Heero!" Diana said grabbing Relena and Karrie's hand dragging them to a table and sat them on opposite ends. "We are going to settle this right now! Relena why do you hate Karrie?"  
  
"I don't hate her, but someone told me she is a filthy tramp, and not to make friends with her. "Relena answered.  
  
"Who told you this?" Diana asked.  
  
""Ummmm......Dorothy...." Relena answered.  
  
"DOROTHY!!!!" Diana screamed.  
  
"Yeah.."Relena replied.  
  
"Why would you listen to that cacaroacheyebrowed bitch!?!?" Diana questioned.  
  
Cacaroacheyebrow? Karrie thought."I think I know that bitch!" Karrie said angered.  
  
"How?" Relena asked.  
  
"She would always go to Speed when you guys came. I think she was stalking you! She had a note pad that always had a count of guys you and Diana danced with. Wow! that number was ALWAYS high. Anyways, she would sit at the bar and watch you two, going on and on about how you guys should be proper like her. God! that girl can go on and on and on!" Karrie said.  
  
"What! You mean a proper bitch!Oh , look, I can be a bitch and drink tea at the same time!" Diana said staying calm.  
  
"Ever since she came to the club she hasn't liked you" Karrie said.  
  
"No no no, she hasn't liked me since Quatre dumped her for me!" Diana corrected.  
  
"Well.......sorry Karrie" Relena began. "I should have got to know you first!"  
  
"Yeah sorry for the whole stuck up bitch thing!" Karrie added. "Start over?"  
  
"Yeah! Now let's go dance!!" Relena said.  
  
"Can I dance with Heero?" Karrie asked.  
  
"hmmm.....yeah, everyone seems to be dying to know how you dance!" Relena answered.  
  
"Hey! I want to make one thing clear!" Diana said stopping them.  
  
"What?" Relena and Karrie asked.  
  
"I get to hit Dorothy first!" Diana finished.  
  
"Sure!" the two answered.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Ok incase it wasn't obvious......i hate Dorothy. I wanted to put a fight scene, and Karrie asked to have a fight with Relena,why i don't know, but since i didn't know which fight to put, i put both. well please review my story. thanks! bye bye~Diana 


End file.
